What You Are
by Jackson1967
Summary: Stella has feelings for Mac who already has a secret but will love conquer all? This is something different. No Flaming this
1. Chapter 1

What You Are

Pairing : Mac/Claire/Stella

Rating : NC-17

A/N : Just something that bounced into my head.. Damn you

Summary : Stella has feelings for Mac who already has a secret but will love conquer all?

Chapter One

Mac Taylor lived in New York with his wife of six years, Claire who was the love of Mac's life and they'd been together since Mac was in the Marines and they married in 1993 in Chicago were they spent the early years of their marriage, before the transfer to New York City, and both were excited about the move to New York.

Claire was 5ft 6 with red hair and blue eyes which Mac loved along with her humour which matched his and as he thought back to the night they first met, he couldn't help but wonder if the fates had something to do with it but either way, Mac was happy with the result as when they got married, Claire took his last name of Taylor.

As they settled into married life, they made the choice not to have children until they were ready and it was the hardest choice they made but they had to for now until they were ready to try for a baby of their own.

Mac had been working at NYPD for while then got promoted to head of the Crime Lab and he also got to know his team but one of them had taken a shine to him and that was Stella Bonasera who didn't know that Mac was even married but she hoped, wished he was single so she might had a chance with him.

Later that week, Mac was in his office when a knock distracted him, he looked up to see Claire entering his office with his forgotten problem and Mac smiled, and said " How'd you know?", to which Claire replied " I just knew that you would need it." which made Mac chuckle with what Claire had said, as she rolled her eyes at that remark.

As most of the team were returning from crime scenes, they all saw their boss with someone, whom they had no idea who yet but saw them share a tender moment together which started to make Stella jealous and now she was more eager to get Mac, but didn't know how yet...

Claire hugged Mac lovingly as he returned the hug to her knowing how much she meant to him than words could ever say, Claire knew that and she felt the same towards him too knowing how lucky she was to love and be his forever.

Mac let Claire stay in his office for the day with him as he was reviewing case files to be signed as Claire checked her emails on her laptop as she was on his couch with some music playing, which didn't annoy Mac as he liked it.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the days passed for both Mac and Claire, while she realised that there should be a right time to decide about revealing the secret to the entire team about their marriage, but Mac wanted to make sure they were both ready for it to come out.

Claire knew how Mac felt about the team finding out about them and she shared his thoughts on the decision, as she watched him drink coffee while he thought when or if there would be the right time to spill the beans on their marriage.

Later that evening, Claire decided to just ask him " I think we should try for a child. Thoughts?", which took Mac by sheer surprise and he replied " You sure about it?" as Claire replied " I'm sure about this".

Mac nodded in agreement about them trying for a baby of their own, as Mac walked over to Claire, then softly kissed her as she returned the soft kiss with him, as his hands wandered up and down her spine causing her to let a moan escape which made Mac smile.

Claire's hands traced Mac's arms softly as they shared another hot intense kiss, as Mac pulled Claire close to him as they kissed their way to the bedroom, while Claire loved this side of him a lot, as she wanted to see more of his intense side.

Once in the bedroom, Mac pulled Claire onto the bed with him, as he removed her clothes, as she did the same to him knowing that needed each other like this and once under the covers, Mac takes Claire with a loving passion, which makes Claire gasp in pleasure.

Afterwards, Claire relaxes on his chest as they were both spent after the intense passion they had shared together, knowing that they had to wait and see about the hope that Claire would indeed be pregnant so they faced an exciting few weeks just to see.

Mac cuddled Claire to him as they lay in bed together fully in love with each other, and Mac knew that nothing would ever ruin their love for each other, as Mac would prevent anything or anyone who tries to ruin his happy marriage.

Looking out over the view from their apartment window, Mac and Claire knew that they had the perfect home to raise their kids and spend happy years there as a family for many years to come, rain or shine.

As the team remained in the dark about Mac's secret, he had to admit that the thrill of keeping his marriage to Claire a secret was the best choice they made together and now waited until the right time to drop it on the unsuspecting 's of Mac's.

Claire knew that she was actually happy for the first time since she met Mac, who she had confided in about her past and what caused her to keep it secret for so long and Mac understood her reasons for not admitting it straight away.

Mac knew why she had only told him about her past,as Mac knew that she trusted him with it and he'd never told anyone and never would ever tell her deepest secret to anyone, he wasn't that kind of person.

How will the confession go or when does Mac spill?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Despite Mac keeping his marriage to Claire a secret, but as they both knew that it normally would have a habit of falling into the wrong hands, as they remained blissfully unaware of telling the team of their marriage and love which would cause a shock.

Six weeks later, Claire had been feeling sick and she knew why but did a test to be sure, and this included a visit to her doctor who also told her the test was right and now she had to tell Mac when he got home later from the lab.

As Claire was drinking a glass of apple juice, when Mac got back around 6pm, he found Claire drinking apple juice in the kitchen, when he asked her " Everything ok sweetheart?", then Claire replied " I'm pregnant".

Mac smiled then went to Claire and embraced her lovingly in his arms, knowing that she was pregnant with their first child. Claire smiled back at him when she kissed him, as he kissed her back proving in their kiss of his undying love for her and their baby.

As Stella wanted Mac to herself, she tried to find out what he was hiding from her and the team, but fruitless results showing nothing, although Stella was annoyed with the results and this didn't stop her from finding out what Mac was hiding from them.

Stella was more eager to discover the truth about her boss, but Mac had covered his tracks with his secret, so that none of the team could ever come across it which is what Stella was trying to do but struggling with the task.

Claire cuddled close to Mac as they spent personal time together without the worries of other problems which might lurk to either of them, but what mattered to Mac, was his life with Claire and their rock solid marriage.

Mac rested both hands on her stomach as he held her close to him and holding their unborn baby to him, he knew that he was gonna make sure that both Claire and their baby were always protected from the evils in the world, he didn't want to lose them.

Later that night, Claire and Mac were in bed just talking about possible baby names for their baby, and some suited but Claire knew that once they chose the perfect names for either a boy or a girl, it had to link up nicely with Taylor.

Stella still wasn't gonna give up until she'd unmasked the truth about her boss, which Mac had an inkling about but to him, it was closed in a way that only he and Claire had access to, whenever they might need to use it.

Knowing how much fun their secret was being locked away, made Claire and Mac smile knowing what'd they made look so easy but hard at the same time, Claire looked up at him, then kissed him, to which he returned the kiss.

Claire snuggled into him and wrapped the duvet over her as she stayed close to the one she loved with everything she had and so much more than she knew of but all that mattered to her, was the undying love she had with Mac whom she knew loved her too.

Claire slept but her mind flashed back to that awful night she had only told Mac about as she thought that he'd leave her, but when he stayed with her, Claire knew that he loved her then and even more so now that they had a rock solid marriage.

Stella had voiced her worries with the team who were concerned about him too but they still had to know just what their boss was hiding, and the only idea Stella had was to dive into Mac's background which showed on screen as access denied.

Is there any hope of Stella and the team finding out or has Mac got the last laugh?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Claire and Mac slept, neither knew of the shocking tragedy just lurking around a few short hours later, when Claire who'd been sick on the morning of September 11th, called her boss to tell him that she wouldn't be in as she'd got a tummy bug, which her boss understood. Claire rinsed her mouth out with water after chucking up, to notice Mac watching her from the doorway.

Mac smiled softly, then said " I heard you chucking up.", when Claire replied " Yeah another couple months of sickness, uuuggh", which made Mac snigger a little, then he went over to her and embraced her, while resting his hand on her baby bump lovingly, which made Claire smile knowing that they both were gonna embrace parenthood together.

Claire was so excited about being a mom and she knew that with Mac by her side, she would never be alone in raising her child. As the attacks happened, while both Claire and Mac watched it on tv in their apartment, Mac tells Claire " I'm glad you called in sick.", as Claire replied " Me too sweetheart.", while they stayed close to each other and watched the tragedy.

Mac held Claire close to him, as they watched the attacks, as neither of them knew that the team were looking for Mac at the site, as he decided to spend the day at home with Claire, to look after her as she was sick. Mac placed his hand on her growing baby bump and he smiled, knowing that he was getting a chance to be a father, he was so excited.

Stella and the team were worried about their boss, not knowing that he was safe at his apartment with wife Claire, as the team searched for him for what seemed like hours, Danny didn't want to think the worst, he couldn't. Mac kissed Claire's shoulder softly in love as he loved her with all his heart, always would. Mac knew that since they met, he was happy and knew she was too.

Stella and the team didn't even know where Mac's apartment was either, as Mac had a penthouse apartment in one of the posh parts of Manhattan which he and Claire owned between them, and Claire knew their place was perfect to raise their baby together as a family, Mac couldn't wait to meet his baby, neither could Claire as they had no idea what sex their unborn baby was.

As the days after 9/11 passed, Mac called Sinclair to let him know that he was taking the week off, to which Sinclair agreed and Mac smiled knowing it gave him more time with Claire, to which she smiled softly, knowing that she'd get Mac all to herself for a week and she was happy with that, as was Mac.

Mac kept his cell phone switched off, as he wanted alone time with Claire as they got to spend more alone time together without anyone bothering either of them during the day, as Mac had also wanted to be alone with Claire. Mac loved married life with Claire who also loved being married to Mac, as she had taken his last name when they married in 1994.

Stella knew that if she did doscover Mac's secret then she would want to ruin it, just so she could have him all to herself but what she didn't know was that he was gonna be a dad in six months time, but regardless to that, Stella wanted him but all Mac wanted was Claire whom held his heart in her hands and vice versa.

Will Stella ever uncover Mac's secret life?


End file.
